Runs in the Family
by Sebastian Castellen
Summary: Katie Pleasant is no ordinary girl but ordinary enough. As old enemies and friends rise she will discover who her parents really were. And will she become like them? I rated it T for violence.
1. The visitor

Kate sat on the couch, in her living room, eating popcorn. Her parents had assured her that they would be back by 8. It was 10 now. Well to kill the time she had already eaten 2 popcorn packets. Guess it was time to start the third.

And then the doorbell rang. Kate stood up. OK, none of her parents would ring the doorbell, they thought it was annoying. She started to walk to the door. Or, wait, what the hell was she thinking? Anyone could be out there. But she was a curious girl, and she couldn't help it she opened the door.

Outside was a woman standing, who looked like in her twenties. She was swearing tight leather and had tousled blond hair. She came in and then hugged Kate repeating something like,'Oh Valkyrie!' again and again.

She gently pulled away took a deep breath and said,' uhh, Hello,uhhh,miss….I have no idea who you are …..and I think you have mistaken me for someone else.'

The woman smiled,' Really? Oh yes you are too young to be Valkyrie. You look like a teen version of her. And oh yeah I'm Tanith Low by the way.'

Kate frowned as Tanith quietly strolled into the house and then sat down n the couch. Kate shook her head and then said,' I just said I have no idea what so ever about who you are so please get out of my house.'

Tanith smiled again,' Oh we'll see let your parents come home. They know me. I was your mother's best friend for years'

Kate laughed,' Ok, even if you were I would have seen your photo or mum would have mentioned you.'

Tanith sighed,' So your dad didn't even talk about me? Well how about you tell me what are your parents' names?

Kate cleared her throat then said,' Stephanie and Lorcan Pleasant'

Tanith grinned,' Well those are their taken names and they kept their last name. Kate your parents have hidden a lot of things from you. It is not my place to tell you their secrets. They'll tell you themselves probably. Anyways on with the story They disappeared 17 years ago. See how long it took me to track you people down? Your parents aren't who they tell you about. They are Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain. They've saved the world a couple of times.'

And with that her parents came into the house and were staring at Tanith.

**Please review. And yeah sorry about my other story.**


	2. Old friends

Her parents were staring at Tanith, and she was grinning at them. They started to say something but Tanith took out her mobile phone and said,' Wait, let me call Ghastly here too.'

Her mum shook her head smiling and hugged Tanith. After Tanith held out her arms to her dad and he just rolled his eyes and let her hug him. Tanith then turned to Kate and grinned,' Told you they know me.'

Her Dad sighed then said,' Suppose you've told her everything?'

Tanith shook her head,' No, God, no. That's your job.'

Kate spoke up,' Mum, Dad who is this? And what the hell is she talking about?'

Her dad came to her and said,' It's a long story. We'll discuss in the morning. Right now please go to bed. We need to talk to Tanith here.'

Kate started to argue than thought better of it. She nodded and went upstairs. When she was sure her father had gone back to the living room she climbed down and put her ear to the closed door.

It seemed they were talking about how well they were and the basics. It seemed if they were avoiding something .something big. Then the door bell rang again. She cursed (What her parents did it all the time) and ran up stairs.

She stole a look downstairs. There was a bald man who was shaking her dad's hand. They walked into the living room and the door closed behind them. She returned to her place near the door she couldn't really hear much. Then another idea struck her. She took her coat sneaked out and went to the living room window.

Her mum was sitting on the couch her head in her hands and Tanith was sitting beside her. Her dad and the other guy seemed to be arguing. She couldn't be sure but the guy had scars covering his whole head.

Her mum raised her head and said something and Tanith just held her back. Scar-face was talking to her now. The main problem was she couldn't hear anything. Not even a whisper, a murmur or anything. Her eyes spotted a symbol which was glowing on the far side of the wall. She narrowed her eyes. That had never been there.

Finally the two visitors got up, said their goodbyes and went off. She heard the front door opening. She saw them leaving then turned her attention back to her parents. Her dad sighed and sat down beside her mother putting an arm around her shoulders. Then he looked at the symbol and waved his hand at it. It glowed brighter and faded. Then he said,' Kate come in. It's too cold outside.'

**Please review. And thanks to all the people who did. And just asking should I take Val's or Skul's POV or not?**


	3. Explainations

Her mum gestured to a chair which floated and touched down behind her. She said,' You might want to sit down.'

Kate nodded and sat down then said,' So you two are some type of superheroes or something?'

Her dad laughed,' Yes, yes we are. Saving the world from evil's clutches. Wearing capes and ooh masks'

Her mum made a face then said,' We used to save the world and yes without the capes and masks.'

Kate sighed,' Ok so where do we start?'

Her dad sat up straighter and exclaimed,' First of all I'll tell you that I am 4oo years old Older than that in fact. Maybe 470 or something. And oh yes I'm dead. I am a skeleton actually.'

Kate laughed,' Ok nice one. Now tell me what's the real story.'

Her dad shrugged then shadows swirled around him and in his place was a skeleton left. Kate screeched while falling of the chair. She got up hastily then screeched again,' AHH! My dad's a skeleton. Mum do something.'

Her mum sat back then said,' Oh, he's been a skeleton for centuries. I think we should move on to the main parts. Now Kate when I say this, when you know this, you will not repeat it to a soul. Not a soul. Don't tell it to dead guy too. 'She said looking at her father.

Her dad shrugged and he became human again. He started,' Fine some 20 years ago, this is before you were born, there was a war. There was a powerful mage called Darquesse.'

Kate blinked,' Wait hold on, mage?'

Mum nodded,' Yup we are mages or sorcerers. We use magic. Like him being a skeleton. Me making things float and stuff. There are 2 types of mages, Adepts and Elementals. Elementals do the manipulation of the elements and Adepts do different kinds of stuff. Oh and one more thing you should know there are 3 typed of names. Given name, like Kate which your parents give to you, taken name, which, mages take to stop being puppets like I took the name Valkyrie Cain. And last there is a True name. The True is your source of power or magic. People who got to know their true name became insanely powerful.'

Her dad continued,' Ok so on with the story. So Darquesse is the mage's true name. She had infinite power. Sensitives which are the psychics had visions that she is going to destroy the world. So the war was to stop her. And her partner Lord Vile. HE was a necromancer, shadow magic, death magic.'

Kate nodded slowly and said,' And you stopped them right?'

Her mum sighed,' No we are them.'

Her eyes widened, Wait you guys were heroes not the villains.'

Mum smiled,' Yeah, we're kinda both. So we both went into hiding. We haven't been in contact with another mage for years. We've been living a normal life ever since. And of course we had to hide it from you.'

He dad took on the story,' See if you take us a heroes then we have enemies. They can use you against us. And as villains you could become like us too.'

Kate raised an eyebrow,' What do you mean?'

Her mum sighed,' Kate, I know my True name. I can sometimes look into the future. You are going to find out your True name. And as a child of the world's greatest world breakers you my dear girl are going to be dangerous.'

**And I'm going to make China appear in the next chp. And she will get her butt kicked. Yup, I kinda hate China. I said kinda. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. And if you want any other characters in the story. I'll put them.**


	4. Revenge at last

Kate sat in her room, taking everything in. Wow, a lot of things. First her parents aren't normal, they're superheroes. She was actually happy at that. But then oh god they said,' We are the villains and we tried to destroy the world and then regained control but you're going to destroy the world now!' Charming that was.

But the magic thing, that was awesome. They had showed her what they could do. She clicked her fingers. Nothing came but a clicking sound. She sighed. But if she was going to destroy the world, then she had to have magic right?

Her dad's sound called,' Kate!'

'Coming,' she yelled back.

She got up and ran downstairs. Her dad had his the hat on. Her dad loved hats alright, but when going out he always wore that black one with the midnight blue ribbon or maybe it was purple. He shrugged on his coat and said,' I'm going to visit a friend. I'll be back in an hour or so. Your mum's just submitting her book. She'll be home any second. Lock the door. Don't let anyone in. Anyone.'

Kate nodded and he smiled,' Good girl.' Then left.

She went into the living room and watched some TV then the door opened and she walked into the room. She asked,' Where's your dad?'

'Visiting a friend, 'she answered without turning.

Her mum then said,' I'll be in the study.' And she was gone.

After ten minutes or so the bell rang. She glanced at her watch. 1 pm. She went to the front door and looked through the side window. There was a beautiful woman standing there with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. Kate shook her head then opened the door and greeted her,' Hi. Who the hell are you?'

The woman raised an eyebrow and asked,' Have your mothers attitude don't you? And her strong mind. Why Valkyrie looked just like you when she was 16 or 16. OR is it vice versa? Yes, you look like her. Oh, and I'm your mother's friend. China Sorrows.'

Kate nodded,' You're not my dad's friend? 'cause the other woman that came said she knew them both.'

China's eyes narrowed as her mother came downstairs. She looked at China for a moment before saying,' china. Haven't seen you in a long time.'

China smiled,' Valkyrie, dear. How have you been? Where's Skulduggery?'

Her mum shrugged then turned to Kate,' How about you go make some tea.' She turned to China,' You can come in.'

China smiled then followed her mum into the house. Kate went into the kitchen and started making Tea but not before calling her father.

Skulduggery was at the sanctuary, again after 2 decades. It had been reconstructed and didn't look any merrier than it used to.

Right now he was standing in front of the Elders. Ravel spoke first,' Well old friend you've been gone a long time. Care to share why?'

Skulduggery tilted his head,' Myself and Valkyrie wanted to leave magic behind. We've started a normal life.'

Ravel raised an eyebrow and asked,' And are you coming back?'

'No'

Mist spoke up,' And why is that Detective? The world of magic has suffered since you both left.'

He smiled,' Glad to hear that.'

Skulduggery then glanced at Tanith standing there. She said,' They have a daughter now. They can't risk her being put in danger.'

Ravel looked at Skulduggery,' Is that True? Well then congrats and I understand but you have to come back!'

Then his phone rang. HE flipped open the lid and read the caller's name. Kate. HE answered the phone,' What's wrong?'

Her reply came,' There's a woman here. Her name's China. Claimed to be Mum's friend. She knows you I think by your other name.'

Skulduggery turned pale. Last time China Sorrows visited his family. They were all dragged to their death. Then he spoke calmly,' I'm coming. Just see if she does something sneaky. If she tries anything bang her on the head with something? Ok? Good girl.'

He closed the lid and then bowed to the Elders,' Your Majesties, I have to be excused,' Then started walking back. Ravel called out but he kept walking

Skulduggery walked out of the car, didn't bother closing the door and kicked open the front door. Then he went into the living room. There standing Was China Sorrows holding a knife to Valkyrie's throat. Valkyrie looked calm then said,' you know that a dagger can't hurt me right?'

China smiled,' Yes, but this isn't any dagger. It's one of the god killers.'

Skulduggery could feel his blood running cold. Then Kate came into the room holding a tray. She looked at China, started to say something then dropped the tray. China was holding a gun in her other hand. Wonderful, one flick of her hand and both his wife and daughter would be dead.

Skulduggery took out his gun and pointed it at China's head and spoke in a voice so cold everyone in the room would freeze,' China. Let them go. If you even put a scratch on them I'm going to kill you. Kill you in a very very dirty and painful way. And I promise you would die screaming. And by the way I know a lot of ways to kill someone. You want to know the one I planned for him?'

China looked unimpressed but her eyes betrayed her. They had fear in them real fear. Kate was looking at him with a scared expression on her face too. Skulduggery took one step forward and China pressed the blade deeper into Valkyrie's throat. Skulduggery kept moving and reached his daughter and stood in front of her. Now China's gun was pointing at him. He had a clear shot to her head but it could easily hit Valkyrie's head and she couldn't heal that. Kate sobbed,' Dad please make her stop.'

Valkyrie looked At her daughter and tried to smile and said,' Kate it'll be ok. We always defeat the bad guys and everything's ok.'

Skulduggery admired her bravery. He really did. HE turned to Kate and said softly,' Kate go upstairs. Please.'

She nodded and went to go but China fired Kate leapt back but it grazed her shoulder and she cried out. HE ran to her and he was aware of Valkyrie's and his screams mixing. He checked Kate's shoulder. It seemed fine. He said to her soothingly,' Kate. It's going to be ok. It's just a scratch we'll get that checked but right now just stay behind me. She nodded. She was crying quietly. HE turned to China. And strode to her. She raised her eyebrows and went for Valkyrie's throat but Skulduggery whacked her hand away and Valkyrie came free. She ran to Kate as Skulduggery pushed at the air and China went flying. HE went to her picked her up by her throat and threw her again. Then he went to her knelt down and put the gun to her head. AS China gulped he said,' Just so you know, I never did forgive you.' Then he shot her.

HE was aware of Valkyrie standing beside him holding Kate, he aw aware of how limp China's body was. But finally he had got his revenge. Serpine's death had been too quick. This should satisfy that. HE wrapped an arm around Valkyrie and pulled her close. Then he just looked at his daughter still crying.

**That was amazing I have to admit. I love this chp. This is the best thing I have ever written. And I'm not sorry about China dying. If China dies in TDOTL, I'll hold a party. A big one. You can all come. **


	5. Home

Kate was sitting on the couch. In shock, of course. Her mother had done her best to heal the wound but it still stung. Her dad had gone and buried the body. Oh god, her father just shot the woman. She had never in her life seen her father so angry. Her mum was pretty angry too. And they were both fighting about something. Perhaps moving. And that woman. She said she was a friend.

Then her mum came into living room and threw her a bag and said,' Pack up. Clothes mostly. Not everything. I don't know if we will be back but we're moving back to Dublin.'

'Back to Dublin?'

'Ireland our hometown. I haven't seen my sister in ages. Let's go and see how old is she now.'

'You have a sister? I have an aunt?' Kate asked quizzically

Her mum smiled,' Yup. Allison. She was about your age when we left.'

'Ok so we're going back to Dublin because you want to see your sister after 20 years?'

Her Dad came in the room and raised an eyebrow then said,' We're visiting Alice? I got the tickets booked. Tonight we're leaving. And Valkyrie your house or mine?'

Her mum said matter-of-factly,' My house obviously. It's bigger. And I haven't talked to Gordon for ages.'

'Gordon?' Kate asked

Her mum nodded absently and went off. Her father answered for her,' That's Uncle Gordon. Your mother's dead uncle whose memory imprint is sitting in her house which obviously first belonged to Gordon'

Kate nodded. A great-uncle. How great. Then she tried to ask very nonchalantly,' What about my grandparents?'

Her father froze. Froze as in completely still like a statue then sighed,' Well that question was going to come sooner or later. My parents are obviously dead. Your mother's parents also well, died.'

Kate nodded sadly. She really wanted to meet at least one of her grandparents. Her Father sighed again and came to sit down beside her. Then he said,' We'll tell you everything about us. Just let us reach Gordon's.'

Her mum then came into the room. She smiled,' Well we're ready. Let's go.'

…

They were standing in front of a huge mansion. Her mum sniffed the air and sighed,' Home.'

Then she moved dropping her bag and taking a key from a hiding place and opening the door. Her mum held out her arms,' After you.'

Kate entered. The house was huge indeed. Also it looked old. Very old. She asked,' Hey, guys, how old is this house?'

Her dad smirked,' A century? Who knows? But yes it's still standing as it is,' He wriggled his fingers, 'Magic.'

Then a person floated down the stairs. He was wearing a shirt with a waistcoat had brownish hair and Kate gasped. Gordon Edgely said,' Well Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain. You haven't bothered to visit or call in the past 20 years. And who's this? Oh god, it's mini you both. Valkyrie she looks exactly like you. Skulduggery she has your eyes-'

Kate cut him off,' You're a ghost? A real alive ghost!'

Gordon frowned,' I'm not a ghost. I'm an echo, a memory of the real Gordon Edgely'

Kate jumped,' That's what a ghost is. My life is complete I have actually seen a ghost.'

Her father made a sad face,' Your father's a living skeleton and you don't even bother about it.'

Valkyrie nodded,' Skulduggery, people get bored. It's a new age.'

No nit isn't. It's still the 21st century.'

Kate interrupted,' Yes yes I'm very proud my dad's a skeleton but I want to hear the complete story.'

'Fair enough.'

Gordon coughed and said,' Looks like you3 won't stop bickering. I'm going now. Nice to see you again, Valkyrie and you too Skulduggery.

HE then turned to Kate,' Have you chosen a name dear?'

Kate frowned,' No is it necessary?'

Her parents said in union, 'Yes. Very essential.'

Then her father said,' Kate, over here you will not give your name to anyone. Understood?' Kate nodded. Her dad continued,' And yes choose a name. It must be a name that should suit you ok?'

Kate nodded again. Her mother spoke up,' Gordon. One more thing, you know where Alice lives now?'

Gordon shook his head,' No. But she'll be here any moment. She visits me.'

Then the door opened and they turned. A woman walked in. She looked somewhat in her mid thirties. She came in and stopped and was staring at her parents with her mouth open.

Her mum smiled and went to hug her. She hugged back. She even came and hugged her father. Then stood there wiping her tears. She finally said, 'Stephanie. Lorcan. 20 years. I was told you both were dead.'

Her parents smiled and spread his arms out,' Well here we are. And this is Kate. Our daughter.'

Alice smiled at Kate. Kate smiled then asked as politely as she could,' Are you my mother's older sister?'

Her mum still looked 20. Her father looked 20 too. Alice laughed,' No I'm 15 years younger than your mother. Well she has magic so aging slows. I don't.'

Kate gulped. Oh god this was going to be weird. Her parents talked to Aunt for a little while. And then she went waving her goodbye.

Then her parents turned to her.' First we are going to have a lot of visitors Friends of ours. You better choose your name before then.'

Kate sighed.

**Like it? Yes or No? I'm going to make everyone else come too. Fletcher , The Dead Men. And about Kate's taken name. I have no idea what it should be. Any ideas anyone?**

**Sorry. Took too long to update. It's just my exams are starting on 29****th**** May and gonna go till mid June. So I can't update as much as I want. But I'll try my best. And yes I'm writing another chp right now.**


	6. Finally

Kate was walking around the house, exploring. She kept clicking her fingers waiting for the spark. Her parents had told her to be patient, but patience was not one of her strong qualities. She tried lifting something with air too. That didn't work either. Well, now her parents had gone somewhere leaving her alone with a ghost. They said she would be safe here and no crazy psycho enemy or friend would visit her.

She tried clicking her fingers again. Nothing. She was tired of this. Then her stomach gurgled. Oh god, she was hungry. Last time she had eaten was on the plane. She ran down the stairs into the kitchen. The kitchen was big. She went and opened the refrigerator. It was turned off and there was nothing there. She opened each cabinet and still there was nothing there. Perhaps it was time to order something. But this was Ireland she had never been here before. Ahh, but her parents phones would work, they worked anywhere. She took out her phone and dialed her dad's number. After 2 rings it was picked up. He answered,' Hello?'

She replied,' Hi. Dad I'm hungry.'

Then a sound of something falling came. It was on her side. She said in a low tone,' Dad, there's someone here. '

Her dad answered,' It'll be Fletcher. An old…friend. He has spiky blond ridiculous hair. If it's someone else shout to Gordon. Don't call him Great-uncle. Just call him Gordon. And bye.'

He hung up. She sighed and went into the living room. There was a man there. He did have ridiculous spiky blond hair at different angles. She frowned and said,' Your hair's ridiculous.'

He laughed then said,' Funny. That's the same thing your parents said to me too. But anyways they sent me here. I'm Fletcher Renn. Used to be last teleporter in the world. I'm going to train you to see if you have a knack for teleportation.'

He held out his hand. She took it and shook then said,' You used to be the last teleporter?'

He nodded,' I have a daughter Elena, younger than you, she took up teleportation too.'

Kate started to say,' Does she have hair like….'

Fletcher cut her off,' Seriously that's your question? You are so like Valkyrie.'

Kate smiled. Fletcher waved his hand and said,' Anyways let's get started. Now you see to teleport. Imaging the globe. Imagine you're floating over this house. Then picture the globe moving, let's say the airport. When the globe starts turning stop it at the airport. '

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and did what he said. She opened them she was still standing in the living room. She sighed angrily,' I can't do this magic. It's too complicated. I tried the element thing. It didn't work either.'

Fletcher calmly said,' Patience. Magic comes with practice. Once you get a grip everything else is easy.'

Kate looked at him and growled,' Patience. That's what mum and dad say too. Patience is not something I ever had. And I'm angry. In the past 2 days I found out my parents were magic, were superheroes. Tehn got to know the number of enemies they had. And then that China woman came and dad killed her.'

Fletcher frowned,' Skulduggery killed China? Finally?'

Kate looked at him with disgust,' Finally? What the hell is that supposed to mean? HE just killed someone in cold blood. And his voice was so cold while he spoke. It was without emotion. I don't want to be a killer like them.'

Fletcher sighed,' I know your mum and I argued about that all the time. They both have killed. But it's for the betterment of the world. They don't murder people in cold-blood. They're the heroes.'

Kate was almost going to say about Lord Vile and Darquesse but something stopped her. A voice in her head. She shrugged and sat down. Fletcher came and said slowly,' So should we go back to practicing?'

Then rage enveloped her. She stood up and just roared in frustration and Fletcher flew back, the windows cracked and the furniture went flying back. She stepped back surprised. Fletcher got up coughing. He dusted his clothes and looked around then said finally,' This is good. But you used necromancy. Shadow magic also known as death magic. And I have no idea how you did that without channeling your powers into something.'

Kate was looking at everything, her mouth open. There was a sound of a door opening and her parents came into the room laughing and stopped when they saw the room. Her mum looked at Fletcher and said,' Fletcher what have you done?'

Fletcher held up his hand sin surrender and said,' Hey! I didn't do it. Your daughter standing innocently over there did.'

Skulduggery raised an eyebrow and Fletcher answered his un-asked question. He said, 'Necromancy.'

Valkyrie smiled. Then clapped and said,' Well done. And you did it without a weapon. I'll make you your weapon. Now all you need is a name.'

Fletcher interjected,' Hello! Poor me here, anyone?'

Skulduggery nodded at him,' Yeah, you. Get lost.'

Fletcher frowned then disappeared with a soft pop.

Her parents looked at her. She smiled and said,' I've chosen a name Lilith Ire.'

**Thank you Dave the psychotic chipmunk (nice name by the way) for Kate's taken name. I'll try to update more.**


End file.
